Love Lies Dying
by Mirialdo
Summary: Preventer Wind returns to Earth to find an old friend thought dead is alive...YAOI
1. Love Lies Dying: Trap

Title: Love Lies Dying 1/2  
  
Warnings: Implied Yaoi, Angst, Death   
  
Written: (started:) Thursday, June 14, 2001 (finished:)?  
  
Preventer Code Names:   
Wind: Milliardo Peacecraft   
Fire: Noin  
Water: Sally  
Air: Une  
Dragon: Wufei  
Shadow: Duo  
Sun: Quatre  
Moon: Trowa  
Wing: Heero  
--------------------------------  
BRIEF AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
The code names above are my own, except for Noin, Sally, and Milliardo. I've heard Une is Earth, but I wanted to use the name for someone else. Thank you.   
~*Mirialdo Peacecraft*~  
----------------------------------  
  
  
The shuttle door opened and a tall blonde figure stepped out and walked down the stairs to the tarmac, his long blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. Shouldering his duffel bag he proceeded to walk into the terminal. After picking up his other bag, he walked out of the spaceport and hailed a cab to take him to the Sheraton hotel. An hour later the blonde stepped back out of the hotel on the street, hailed another cab and got out in front of the Preventer's Headquarters. Looking up silently at the tall building he paid the driver before walking towards the double doors and inside the building.   
  
Une looked up at the knock on her door and set the file she was reading down on her desk. "Come in."   
The door opened and a familiar blonde figure walked into the office and nodded towards her silently. She smiled faintly at him. "Hello, Wind. Fire still on Mars?"   
  
Preventer Wind nodded and walked towards Une to sit in the seat in front of her desk. "Yes. She decided to stay and let me return for a while. How is everything here?" he asked watching her.   
  
She let a small sigh escape and picked up the file once again. "You have good timing, I was wondering who I was going to have to send on this mission, Water, Dragon, Shadow, Sun, Moon, and Wing are all busy with other missions or are in the colonies making sure things are peaceful and continue that way. I'm needed here, so I couldn't go. It's not that major, but the information I have says it's big enough to deserve a look into."   
  
"I understand, so you wish me to go check it out then?" he asked her.  
  
"Since you're the only free agent." she replied handing him the file. He leaned forwards in his seat and took it silently. Flipping through the papers he glanced up at her and she then picked a folder up and handed it to him as well. "There's the pictures that came with that as well as a ticket to Munich, Germany. The fire is a small blaze in a warehouse somewhere in the city. It should be an easy one to put out after you find the place and call the officials in to clean up."   
  
Wind placed the file inside the folder with the pictures of an old unmarked warehouse, and replaced the tickets inside his jacket. "I'll go then tomorrow morning and start looking into It." he said standing up, holding the folder at his side.   
  
Une smiled faintly. "Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow night then to check in on it." He nodded and then turned away and left closing the door behind him and heading out of the quiet building onto the street to begin the trip back to his hotel having decided to walk back.  
  
***  
  
Preventer Wind scouted the area around the large warehouse he had found and saw no vehicles of any kind around the area, other than the one he himself had drove out here. Slowly he walked towards the small side door in the front of the building and opened it glancing around the cavernous room silently. There was nothing inside the building, he scanned it again more slowly and then corrected himself as he saw the small lump on the floor lying in the center of the room.   
  
Walking slowly towards it, he kept his senses open for any attempt there might be to ambush him from any direction, including above him. As he came closer to the small form he realized it was a person, lying limp on the floor. Which a quick look around him, he knelt beside the figure and turned it over on it's back. His eyes widened as he took in the familiar features and the ginger hair of the man laying in front of him. 'Treize...'   
  
He watched as the man stirred and deep blue eyes opened looking around before settling on him. For a moment they lingered on him, the expression seeming to border on happiness before it turned into fear. He heard a muffled protest and then reached forwards quickly removing the gag he had missed seeing in his shock of recognizing the man.   
  
"Milliard... you shouldn't of come. Leave here now, please.. before it's to late. This was a trap.."   
  
Wind was about to respond when he heard the soft laughter and stood up sharply to look around the room again. He then saw the figure a few feet away from them. It was a man wearing a trench coat that hid most of his form. "Who are you? How did you -" he began to ask.   
  
The stranger held a gloved hand up and shook one finger in a gesture to be silent. Wind glared at him still standing beside Treize. The man smirked at him and then finally spoke. "You may call me Hawson. I'm glad to see you came, I was a little concerned I was timing this wrong and would not get you assigned this certain mission. But you did, and everything is turning out exactly how I planned It.." Hawson said smugly, clasping his hands together.   
  
Wind seethed silently as the man continued. " You like your surprise? I figure he might catch your attention. Found him dying in a hospital in the colonies. So I took him off their hands since they weren't doing anything for him and my own men took care of him. That was two years ago, a very nice Christmas present for me I think. Also the birth of this little mission. You remember White Fang still don't you Milliardo Peacecraft? You remember the Colonel who flew with the rest of the troops against Barge? You should recall how they died in the path of the beam cannon. While you hovered there to the side and watched *without* doing anything to warn or help them. Sure, you destroyed Barge *afterwards*, but does that bring them back?" Hawson took a calming breath and tilted his head slightly. "How would you like to feel what they felt? To feel your body torn apart and burned up?"   
  
Something about the way Hawson's little speech was going raised the hairs on the back of Wind's neck and he knelt down beside Treize again attempting to pick the smaller man up into his arms. He scowled when this was foiled by the chain fastened around Treize's ankle and set him back down, drawing his 9mm and aiming it at the length of chain beside them and firing at it. It sparked and fell in two, freeing Treize. Picking him up he scowled at the stranger who was still standing where he had appeared and still had the smirk on his lips.   
  
"Its too late *Commander* Milliardo. The cannon has fired and there's no way you can get out of its path this time. Goodbye." Hawson said and then the image of the man faded out from view.   
  
Wind swore as he heard the sudden loud explosion and then turned spotted the still open door he had entered and holding Treize against his chest, ran straight towards it. He didn't look back as he heard the second much louder explosion and felt heat against his back. He ran through the door just as the loudest of the explosions happened and felt himself thrown violently forward away from the warehouse. He landed hard against the ground, pain flashed bright white behind his eyes and he blacked out.   
  
***  
  
"Milliard, please wake up. You're beginning to worry me.. please open your eyes for me? please?"   
  
The soft tenor voice sounded so frightened and scared he opened his eyes to find out what was wrong and then wished he hadn't as he found himself laying flat against the pavement, Treize leaning in front of him. He watched the ginger-haired man give him a weak smile and sit back slowly with a small wince. He tried to move, to push himself up off the ground and found when he tried to move his arms that his body was not responding to his commands, and it hurt, gods did it hurt to move, even his arms.   
  
He looked over at Treize who had been watching him silently and a small horrified gasp escaped. A piece of metal about as long as his arm was sticking out of the ex-general's chest, a large dark stain spread out all around it. He struggled to keep himself calm and then took himself under control closing his eyes briefly before looking back at Treize. "Treize.." he began. Sapphire eyes looked down at him and an eyebrow lifted up in query. He took a minute to think and continued. "In my jacket, on the side facing you is a case with a phone in it. If it still works I need you to press 9-1-1-6 and then press the star key. It should begin dialing without hitting the send key. When someone answers I need you to tell them that there's a Preventer down in Germany, at the Hawk Sun Warehouse outside of Munich."   
  
Treize nodded in understanding and slowly leaned towards him, wincing slightly as he reached into his jacket, and found the small case holding the flip-phone. Removing it, he sat back and opened it up taking out the phone and opening it. Letting the case fall to the ground he then proceeded to press the buttons he had told him to press and listened to the ringing on the one end. It was picked up quickly and a very familiar voice came onto the line.   
  
***  
  
Une was sitting at her desk when the phone rang and a red light flashed next to the number 6. Her eyes widened slightly and she picked the phone up quickly. "Wind?! What is wrong?"   
  
Instead of the low baritone she expected though, a soft, strained sounding tenor answered her. "Preventer Down, in Germany. Hawk Sun Warehouse outside Munich. Need medical attention now.. I .. think Milliard's back might have been broken. He can't move.. "   
  
Une gasped in shock at the news and recognizing the voice. "Alright. I'm sending help out now, hang on." she switched the lines before she added the title that almost escaped with habit and sent out the ambulances to their location from the Munich hospital. Then she dialed Moon's number and spoke to him quickly explaining that she wanted him to go to Munich to watch over Wind and whoever was with him.   
That finished she went back to Wind's line, but the phone had been shut off. She hung up the phone and stared at it worrying silently, and then prayed silently that Wind would be alright and that the voice she had heard was who she thought it was.   
  
***  
  
Wind tried to smile for his old best friend and later lover, and was gifted with one from him. The eyes started to close again though. Slowly he gathered his thoughts again and continued speaking trying to keep Treize awake until help arrived. He was afraid if Treize fell asleep now, with the blood loss he wouldn't wake back up. This time there wouldn't be any second chances of him surviving if he lost him again. "Treize? Treize.. would you like to do what I do?" he asked him hoping to get a response. The eyes opened again and focused on him.  
  
"What do you do?"   
  
"Help maintain the peace here and in space. That's what Preventer means, we prevent wars from beginning again." That earned him a small smile. "Noin is in it, as well as the gundam pilots. All of five of them help keep the peace now as Preventers. We have code names as well, mine is Wind. "   
  
Another smile from the smaller man. "Sounds nice, you think I could without the past interfering? I'm not sure.." Treize began, doubt flickering across his eyes for a moment. "But it would be nice to help.. do you pick your name..?" he asked softly looking down at him.   
  
Wind returned the previous smile. "They forgave me of my errors, I'm sure you could join. You could even go by Earth, would you like that?" he asked.  
  
A small nod and wider smile. "Yes. Yes, I would like that very much, Milliard.. Wind.. it suits you."  
  
There was the sound of footsteps quickly running towards them as he smiled back. "Then you will work beside me as Earth, I promise." he said as two figures came into his point of view. Moon knelt on Treize's left, while Sun knelt on the other side, his light blue eyes worried.   
  
The auburn haired man quickly assessed the situation and then let a very soft sigh escape. "The ambulances are on their way here, do you want us to try and help him?" he asked Wind quietly glancing back at Treize who was beginning to close his eyes again.   
  
"If you can.. please." Wind answered, his voice coming out strained sounding.   
  
Moon glanced over at Sun and nodded. Taking his jacket off Sun handed it to Moon who wrapped part of it around the metal, he took a hold of the piece and pulled it slowly out while Sun held Treize steady. As it slid out both Treize and Quatre gasped softly at the same time. Treize winced as Moon pressed the jacket against his chest trying to halt the sudden flow of blood.   
  
A small whimper escaped from Sun as Moon swore softly under his breath. Treize eyes opened briefly once to look down at him, the deep blue held a mix of sadness and pain. Then they closed again, and a small soft sigh escaped the older man as he leaned against the smaller blonde to his right.   
  
Wind felt a chill suddenly take him, as Sun stiffened for a moment then screamed as if in pain. Moon flinched back and then let the blood soaked jacket fall down to the ground. The auburn haired preventer glanced at his watch and then sighed. "Time of Death. 7:02 pm." The sirens of the ambulances filled the air after the sentence and Wind felt tears suddenly slide down his face to pool beneath his cheek.   
  
He watched Moon stand up and move to take Sun into his arms, rocking him slowly to calm him. Azure eyes then flicked downward to rest on the pale form laying still halfway in Sun's lap. Even though he knew it was over, and there was no chance of it happening, he wanted those eyes to open again. To look at him again.. fate must hate him, he decided as he felt hands slowly pick him up off the ground and then lay him on the stretcher. With the movement came pain again and he blacked out again into merciful darkness.   
  
***  
  
Une walked into the hospital and quickly made her way down the hallway towards two figures leaning against each other, just outside the waiting room. "Trowa? Quatre?" she asked softly.   
  
Trowa looked up at her silently but didn't release Quatre yet. "Zechs is in the OR." he said quietly. She sighed softly and then she heard him sigh softly. Looking back up at him, she saw the slight pained look in his emerald eyes. "Treize didn't make it. He died on site, before the medic's arrived."   
  
  
A stifled sob escaped her without notice and she slid into a chair across the hall from them, trying hard to collect herself. It had been him then. She lowered her head into her hands and let herself mourn for a moment before she heard the footsteps and looked up, wiping her eyes. A tall doctor stood in front of the three of them and gestured silently towards the empty waiting room.   
  
After the three of them had seated themselves in the room the doctor closed the door and turned once more to face them. "Your friend survived, but his lower back was injured. He's lost the sense of his legs and it is doubtful he'll ever regain the ability to walk aided or unaided ever again in his life. Someone will need to look after him, do you have the time to care for him?"   
  
Une kept the shock from paralyzing her and then nodded silently. She would take care of him, she owed it to Treize-sama. She spoke with Trowa and Quatre softly after the doctor had left telling them they could leave if they wished to get some rest. Trowa thanked her and then helped Quatre calm himself enough to leave the hospital.   
  
She left the waiting room and asked to see Milliardo. The nurse pointed her in the right direction and she quietly walked down the hall and into the room, shutting the door quietly. Turning around to look at the figure in the bed, she noticed silently his face was turned away from her, watching the clouds outside the window. She sighed faintly and walked over to the bed. Standing beside it, she looked down at him for a couple minutes, yet he didn't look away from the window. "I'm sorry, Wind." she whispered softly.  
  
He blinked once before turning to look at her. "He's out there waiting, you know. If I could open the window I could go to him, but I can't move my legs to go to it.. and they won't help Me." he said softly before looking back out towards the window.   
  
Her chest tightened with his words and she sighed once more lowering her head. "I know it hurts, believe me. You have to move on though. He would want you to move on with your life, not try to kill yourself." she said quietly.   
  
He scowled faintly and closed his eyes. "You don't understand. I've lost him twice now.. I managed to move on the first time.. but I can't do it again. Keep me here if you feel you must.. but I will join him again sometime.. he's waiting on the other side. "  
  
***  
  
Trowa walked into the now familiar room inside the clinic not far from the Preventer Headquarters and glanced at the figure sitting in front of the large bay window that looked out over the garden outside. He then walked over to Une who was sitting across the room also watching Wind. "How is he today?" he asked quietly.   
  
She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "Well, he was happy yesterday. I approved his request that Treize-sama be entered into the Preventer's roster as Preventer Earth. As well as placing a halt on using the code names Earth and Wind again for anybody else. He even smiled when I told him it was done. It's been over a year since I saw him smile like he did yesterday. " she said with a small amount of hope in her voice.  
  
Trowa nodded silently and glanced back at Quatre who was now standing beside Wind in front of the window. " I heard Noin is coming down here from Mars in a week. She might be able to help him." Une nodded silently.   
  
*  
  
  
TBC..perhaps tommorow? (June 17, 2001 ?)   



	2. Love Lies Dying: Request

  
Quatre looked out the window following Wind's gaze out of the window towards the wall of the garden. It had been taken over by a bunch of deep red climbing roses and almost completely hid the wall from view. He overheard Trowa and Une speaking and glanced down at the older man sitting beside him. His eyes met the pained azure looking up at him and he shivered slightly at the message he read from them.  
  
'You understand my pain, but will you help me?'   
  
He looked away, back out to the garden wall. 'He may understand what he felt, but he couldn't help him die.. could he? Or was it wrong to keep someone alive when they would suffer far less if they were let go?'   
He silently chewed on his lower lip as the debate went on in his mind. 'Wasn't that what they were doing? Keeping him locked up here, unable to truly take care of himself, all alone in this small room.. was that right? It may of helped Une.. and the rest of them, but was it worth keeping Wind alive if he was suffering and wanted to leave, to be reunited with his best friend, his lover who waited for him on the other side? Should he help him escape the good intentions that were truly doing more harm then good?'   
  
He looked back down at Wind, but the other had turned his eyes back to the garden. A small gleam of wetness reflected for a second before falling down one pale cheek. A soft faint sigh escaped as the harsh facts presented themselves. The only reason Wind was still alive now he now understood to be the promise he had made apparently to Treize. Now that he had completed that detail he wanted to be with the ginger-haired man, not trapped here in this small dim room. Unable to move with out someone's help or with the chair he now sat in.   
  
A small part of him spoke up then, asking 'What if it was him? What if it was Trowa who had died, and he was sitting in that chair.. what would he want? Wouldn't he want to be with him, not trapped in an unresponsive body. Humiliated by the fact that he couldn't do hardly anything unaided, that his life was no longer his to control or private. Wouldn't he be asking the same thing that Wind was of him?'  
  
Quatre sighed softly and then closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to look out the window silently. He felt a hand cover his and looked down at the older man beside him. No words were spoken but he knew what he wanted to say without them and after a moment of anguished thinking he finally nodded silently. A small smile lit Wind's face and the hand went back to cover the other still resting in his lap. He studied him for a moment before realizing that the posture as more relaxed now than it had been, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
He turned away from Wind to glance at Une and Trowa, seeing their attention was on him and Wind now caused a brief moment of internal panic that he kept from showing on his face. They couldn't know the pact just now made between him and the other Preventer. No words had been spoken, the panic faded with that fact. They couldn't know what he now planned to do, although they would after the fact, but then it would be to late and he would face the music when it came time too.   
  
He watched as Trowa said his goodbyes to Une and walked towards him, stopping to tell Wind goodbye as well before leaving silently. Quatre glanced back once at Wind silently, before giving Une a small smile and following Trowa out of the room.   
  
***  
  
Moonlight poured into the large bay window of the small room inside the clinic in Brussels. Outside a figure dropped to the ground, having climbed the wall to the garden outside the window. Walking silently he soon stood in front of the window that looked into the room he had been in earlier that day. It hadn't been that hard to get what he'd needed to do what he had decided on. Double checking the small pouch inside his black jacket he'd assured himself that the small needles filled with potassium chloride he had acquired this evening. After careful research he had decided to use it instead of the other things that he had considered. Closing his jacket again he turned his attention back to the window.  
  
Carefully he found the latch on the outside of the window that allowed the glass to open, and then took out the small knife to remove the thin screen that was the only thing now blocking his entry into the room. He could of went inside the building and into the room using the door, if Heero hadn't been guarding it. Strange that the dark haired pilot had decided to take that duty upon himself. Which was another reason he had chosen the potassium chloride, it would induce cardiac arrest. Making it look like Wind had died of a simple heart attack, by the time anyone found out different it would be too late to do anything about it.   
  
Slipping inside the room he silently crossed over to the bed and glanced down at the man laying in the bed. Moonlight reflecting off the pale hair and skin. He startled for a second when Wind's eyes opened watching him. "I thought I heard something. Thank you for coming.. out of all of them I knew you'd understand Me.."   
he said quietly. The eyes then closed and Quatre gave a soft sigh before taking out the small pouch and opening it again, removing the two small needles from it. Each held about 50 milliequivalents of the salt formula, enough to make sure it had the desired effect.   
  
Steeling himself silently he took the cap off one needle and using a small flashlight held between his teeth found a vein in Wind's arm to inject the drug in. Repeating the action with the second needle he glanced up at the pale face to watch it tense silently for a moment before relaxing completely and a very small sigh escaped as the rest of the form laying in the bed relaxed into its final position. He was tempted for a moment to collapse right there and cry but he gathered himself before he could give into it and picked up the needles and pouch placing them both inside his jacket and then climbing out the window repairing the place he'd cut the screen away with a small amount of glue. He shut the window silently as he could and relocked the latch before running towards the wall and going back over it out of the garden and back to the hotel room he shared with Trowa while they stayed here.   
  
***  
  
The next day the phone woke the two sleeping in room 136 of the Shelton hotel. Sitting up, Trowa answered the phone and listened to the person on the other side. He then hung up and glanced down to the half awake blonde at his side. "That was Une. Zechs died last night. The doctor's are saying heart attack but aren't sure why it happened." he said quietly.   
  
Quatre watched him silently, not responding to the statement except to nod his understanding to it. "She wants us to come down to the clinic this afternoon." Trowa finished as he slid out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. After he had shut the door, Quatre turned to bury his face into the pillow and cried softly. It had been the right thing to do he was still sure of that, but it hurt still.   
  
**  
  
Later during that afternoon, Heero discovered something that shed a new light over this 'sudden heart attack'. He pointed the mended screen out to both Trowa and Une silently, and then went outside to study the area below the window. Quatre sat silently on the now empty bed and silently watched as Heero no doubt pieced together what had happened last night. But to his surprise the dark haired Preventer said nothing to him after coming back in. There was a small glance in his direction but nothing was said about what he was sure Heero knew now.   
  
It wasn't till later that night that he was called into Une's office that he was discovered for causing the heart attack. Une glared at him from across her desk and was about to start yelling when both Trowa and Heero intervened to talk to her, explaining the insight both had gained from the fact each had placed together and studied. She finally calmed after an hour and then dismissed all three of them for the night.   
  
***  
  
Later that week, Noin arrived and was shattered by the news of Wind's death. It took her a couple days to recover from the news and after the funeral she boarded the shuttle to return to Mars. A small stone was set between the two remade gravestones bearing both the names of Wind and Earth and it read:  
  
Slow Dance  
  
Have you ever watched kids   
On a merry-go-round?   
Or listened to the rain   
Slapping on the ground?   
Ever followed a butterfly's erratic flight?   
Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?   
You better slow down.   
Don't dance so fast.   
Time is short.   
The music won't last.   
Do you run through each day   
On the fly?   
When you ask "How are you?"   
Do you hear the reply?   
When the day is done   
Do you lie in your bed   
With the next hundred chores   
Running through your head?   
You'd better slow down   
Don't dance so fast.   
Time is short.   
The music won't last.   
  
Ever told your child,   
We'll do it tomorrow?   
And in your haste,   
Not see his sorrow?   
Ever lost touch,   
Let a good friendship die   
Cause you never had time   
To call and say "Hi"?   
You'd better slow down.   
Don't dance so fast.   
Time is short.   
The music won't last.   
  
When you run so fast to get somewhere   
You miss half the fun of getting there.   
When you worry and hurry through your day,   
It is like an unopened gift....   
Thrown away.   
Life is not a race.   
Do take it slower   
Hear the music   
Before the song is over.   
  



End file.
